Pieces
by aslMeno
Summary: Luffy is lost. Torn away by the sudden loss of his memories, he struggles, trying hard to remember the lost pieces and fragments that were taken away from him all so suddenly. However, an opportunity to fix these memories appears when he gets thrown into the past, when he realizes that maybe regaining his memories isn't the only thing he has to fix. -time!Travel Fic-
1. Chapter 1

**:note:**

**Hi there :3! It's aslMeno here with a new story! **

**…*silence as people sigh, throwing up their papers with annoyance* **

***backs away* ._. I-I know I should be working on the other stories right now but…_-thishasbeenbuggingmesomuchthatifididntwriteitiwouldslowlybutsurelygoinsane-_**

**And can't let that happen now can we?:3**

**I know I just had another new story out, but I will complete them...Promise! :'33**

**This is an amnesia FF, so for those of you that don't know what that is, it's a mental illness where you have a sudden memory loss of sorts, which can later on lead onto permanent memory damage…*that is seriously my best intake on what amnesia is ._.***

**This is also a Luffy central FF –unlike my other two which are Ace central- and wait for it….Marco will not be in it ;Q; *lays on the floor crying* W-We will get through this people! ;W;*silence* ._. ...  
**

***coughs* The Strawhat crew/Ace/Sabo are in it though! So that should make up for the pineapple's absence.:3**

**Did you see what I did with the title? One –Piece- …Pieces. *tumbleweed passes* …Anyone? ._.**

**You can also think of this as a timetravel FF is you wanted, there isn't any time travelling per say…but going through his memories? It's not a normal –thestrawhatcrewgothroughhismemories- kinda story…well, you'll see won't you?;3**

**BTW, this is pre-Punk Hazard. They had just left Fishman Island. See? Reading the note _can_** **be useful xD.**

**The anime Amnesia actually inspired this FF…So if you like this storyline I recommend you try it out!**

**I hope you enjoy this FF…So here's the first chapter! *and as always…the first chapters are filled with angst. –sighs- ._.***

**(P.S Disclaimer: -Lemme' make this for every chapter 'kay?- I _don't _****own One Piece. Never have, never will. And I seriously doubt Oda himself would look through these and sue anyone who doesn't put a disclaimer. Though that makes what I'm doing look stupid ._. …didn't think through on this as much as I should have xD.)**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

The last day he remembered everything seemed so normal; so _right_.

Like everything in the world had come to a calm standstill, waiting for them to continue on.

The breeze was felt fresher than normal, the water surrounding the ship seemed to glide pass, as it pulled the Sunny along on its adventure's to new lands.

Everyone was happy, which for a long time, felt like a distant dream.

_Then _it had happened.

Time seemed to slow down for everyone on board, as they watched their beloved captain kneel to the ground, his face struck with fear as he screamed a _petrifying _scream, one that should never pass their captains lips. He clung hard onto the tips of his hat; his prized straw hat which had previously hung from his neck, now toppling it over the side of the ship despite the shouts from either side of him to stop.

He couldn't though.

It was easily visible on his face that he couldn't control himself, he couldn't see, he couldn't hear…he couldn't stop this noise which pierced his ears and made him act this way. He tried to scream for help, but all that passed his lips were the same _chilling _screams which he had begun with.

His mind started to clear, the ringing noise vibrating its way through his mind until nothing was present. The air seemed to get thinner, the smells of sea-water getting stronger and the presence of his Nakama calling to him growing silent.

Memories started to flash by his eyes, ones from when he lived back in Goa Kingdom all the way to his battle with Hody as his breathing got quicker. His body began to shut down, tiredness kicking in from his fear as his mind struggled to stay awake. He felt his feet moving, treading over a field broken glass, feeling if he walked to heavily he would break the ground below him.

But then he saw it.

He saw the memory of Kuma whisking away his crew; his dear Nakama.

He saw how easily Akainu tore through Ace's chest, bringing his brother's life to a standstill.

And finally, he saw his mind shatter into pieces, the fresh air clasping around him as the white smothered him.

Silence filled the air, as their captain's body finally fell limp, his lifeless body being the only thing to see as the air grew thick, adrenaline peeked in every crew member's body. All at once, they rushed over to where their captain laid, concern piercing through every person's heart.

Chopper quickly filled in the silence, ordering for Zoro to bring their captain into the patient's room, Zoro quickly acknowledging the order as he carefully picked the straw-hatted boy up, laying him down on the bedside as Chopper hushed everyone out of the room.

Everyone on board was silent, not one person said a word as all of them stared at the patient's room door, eyes wide and breaths quick. After what seemed like hours for the crew, Chopper creaked the door open to face everyone, a line drawn across his face as he looked at the worried stares they were penetrating at him.

Usopp was the first to speak up, his voice trembling at the sight of the shattered doctor. "O-Oi. Chopper…Is Luffy alri-"

The reindeer quickly spoke up, sighing as he placed his head on his hoofs gently. "He's stable. As far as I can tell, his health seems perfect. In a doctor's opinion, I have no diagnosis for the symptoms he was earlier showing." Chopper calmly said; the tiredness showing clearly under his eyes, which were filled with confusion and worries.

Nami shifted through the crowd that the Strawhat's were making, settling in front of Chopper, resting her arms on his shoulders. "I'm sure you did the best you could. After all…" She paused in her sentence, sending him a peaceful smile as she tried to calm the younger Nakama's senses. "…You're the best doctor around."

Chopper slowly nodded, sniffling tears which were appearing on his eyes as he glanced around at the other crew-members, who were all agreeing with Nami. Coughing, Chopper stepped back, allowing for Nami to step back and re-acquire the ship's attention. "He is asleep right now, so it's safe for you to go in."

Tilting her head to the side, Nami smiled yet again. "Thank you, Chopper." Gently pushing the patient room's door open –_trying hard not to wake her captain up_-, Nami was nearly blown back by the silence which echoed the room which was in her captain's presence. Asleep or awake, Luffy was always making _some_ kind of noise; making _some _kind of trouble. But there he was, sound asleep; dead to the world as she watched him take breaths _ever so lightly. _

She would be lying if she said she didn't find it frightening.

She was so stunned by her captain's appearance, she didn't even notice the other's swarming into the cramped room, all portraying the same look on their faces as hers; shock.

"H-He looks so peaceful." Nami whispered, though it was easily loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

Franky, -_who had his head peeking through the door_- nodded in agreement, speaking loud enough for his voice to echo. "What do you think is wrong with Luffy-bro?"

Robin placed her hand on her chin, her eyes wandering across her captains body as thoughts swelled her mind. "He's never reacted like this in the past. Doctor-san, do you think this might have anything to do with post-traumatic stress caused by two years ago?"

Everyone's eyes now landed on Robin, their pupils slightly widening in realization. The shuffling of their doctor broke their train of thought, as a sad and solemn voice winced out of him. "As of yet, I am unable to give a perfect diagnosis, so until Luffy wakes up…we'll just have to wait."

The clanks of swords hit the room as Zoro walked over to the door, stepping out of the room with a distressed look on his face.

"Oi, Zoro! Where are you going?" Nami shouted towards the deck, fist raising up to her chest.

"It's no good just standing around staring at him. No matter how hard you try; it won't wake him up."

The patient's room door swung, silence peering the room again. "I don't normally agree with that green-haired bastard…" Sanji declared, walking out of the room as well as he lit a cigarette. "But I think it would be better if we kept ourselves busy; take our minds off it."

Each Strawhat member didn't say a word, but it was obvious that they all silently agreed. One by one, each crewmember left the room, leaving only Nami and Chopper left standing over Luffy's bed, both looking saddened. "If you don't mind Chopper…" Nami finally broke the silence between the duo, holding her hand over her tattoo. "I'm going to keep watch on Luffy tonight."

As his gentle eyes glanced at Nami, he nodded. "If you really want to, I won't try to stop you." He smiled, finally walking out of the room, leaving the only sound being the gentle breaths from her captain and the raindrops which were falling on the window.

Settling beside on the chair next to the bed, she sighed, holding her head in her palm once again as her long peached coloured hair ran down her fingers, her gaze once again falling on her captain. Giving him one last smile, she finally drifted off into a thin, fragile sleep.

It seemed like minutes passed by, before a hand reached out to her, startling her from her slumber and opening her glazed eyes to the face of her concerned captain.

"L-Luffy?" She mumbled, still half asleep as her hand reached out to the said teen.

"…"

Not noticing the silent response she blushed red, wiping the drool from her mouth and hitting her captain on the head. "Luffy you idiot! You had us all worried sick…Do you know how long you've been asleep?! We all thought something terrible had happened to you! Never…never do that again!"

"…"

Sighing, she let out all of the breaths she had been holding for the last day and a half, looking back to her captain who was still staring at her with wide eyes. "Are you even listening to me?"

Slowly nodding, Luffy looked down on his bed sheet, wide eyes will perpetrating to every object in the room, causing Nami to raise an eyebrow.

Something was off.

Something was _wrong_.

"H-hey, Luffy, are you feeling alright?" Grabbing a hold of her captain's hand to get his attention, she leaned closer, her face giving a questioning and worried look.

Luffy quickly reacted, thrashing his arm away from hers and clasping the bed sheets tighter. "Wh-who's Luffy?"

Nami felt her heart freeze.

"W-what …?"Shaking, she drew her arm in, now mirroring her captain's wide eyes as her mind tumbled over what he had just realizing the words were spilling out of her mouth, she started to shake. "L-Luffy…" Seeing no recognition spark off in her captain's eyes, she gulped, slowly pointing a finger to herself, scared to ask the following words. "D-Do you know who I am?"

She could easily see Luffy be taken back by the question, as he looked down back at the bed sheets, his hands releasing the covers and form a fist. As he looked back up at the girl, guilt and sadness covered his eyes, as he lightly shook his head, whispering the next words. "I-I'm sorry…But I don't think we've met before."

* * *

**And the first chapter of yet another story is done! :'3**

***OOOOOOHHHH.* Luffy can't remember Nami. I think that defiantly deserves a *DUNN DUNN DUNNNN*. xD.**

**This story _will _get confusing. You are supposed to get confused. Even _I _am confused and I'm the one writing this. xD. **

**Right now though, it makes sense….Right? ._. xD.**

**Also (**Franky, -_who had his head peeking through the door_-) **His head was peeking through the door 'cause I had to use –some- logic. Franky the big-bad-ass robot cannot fit in a tiny room ;w;**

**Normally, _I don't –really- like Nami. _But in this situation, I think she would be one of the main ones affected ;w;. And no. No LuNa.  
**

**Oh yeah. **

** /Just so you know, because another story is out doesn't mean that the other's will halt, I will continue them on a weekly basis \(._.)/ -_if you were wondering_-/**

**This chapter was actually fully written in December, but I felt like if I bought out all the chapters of the stories I am working on it would be rushed ;w;. And we wouldn't want that would we?:'3**

**So, if there is any questions or well…stuff you wanna' say, I would deeply appreciate if you left a _teeeeeeny tiny review _down below :'3 **

**I would be happy with just a view though. xD.**

******Oh yeah...*catches floating mind* This story will only be updated once a month! -;W; Sorreh?-**

**Thank you for reading this story and I hope you enjoy it! \(*Q*)/**

**That's all folks ;3**

**-aslMeno**


	2. Chapter 2

**:note:**

**Hay dere. :3.**

***Hey there xD. Gosh, the way I spell sometimes (.3.) *appalled* \(=w=)**

**Anyway, It's aslMeno here with a new chapter!-_obviously ._. xD _I know updating once a month is 'kinda' keeping it a bit long...(_empathize the kinda xD_) ...but If I were to update each story each week, you'd probably end up getting only get 500 words. xD.  
**

**I wasn't supposed to post this until around Friday time, but seeing as I might not be on this website for a lil' while, I thought that I should just update now ;D.**

**SO ONE THING, -Obviously-..Before you run to get your chainsaw out of your -secretandamazingbutquiteobviouslyplacednexttotheabandonedthemepark- evil base of your's... \(.O.\), _Luffy is going to be seriously OOC. _He has no memory. Kinda hard to be the cheerful Luffy we know when he probably doesn't even know what Luffy is. ;Q;.- Luffy is a sacred species of human crossed over with rubber bands whe-Yeah. I'm going to stop there.*  
**

**Thankyou to all the people who reviewed and pressed those favorite and follow buttons'...This is for you guys~! \(.w.)/~ Honestly, I love the feedback I get from you guys, it's all amazing ;3;! *cries in a bundle of feels*  
**

**So I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**(P.S Does anyone else _just _read FF on their mobiles/ipod's/whatevermajigy? I find it impossible to read it on a desktop xD. -hasnoideawhy- ...Was just wondering if anyone else has this strange habit thing xD?! I can't be the only one ._. *spirals into a black hole named 'weirdo'*)**

* * *

_Chapter 2 _

* * *

Silence immediately irrupted the small patient's room, Nami stuttering in her words;her mind repeating itself on what her captain had just proclaimed. She clenched her fists', trying her best to remain calm and not scare Luffy, but obviously her attempt failed, for the teen once again reached his hand out to her, startling her from her thoughts.

"H-Hey...Are you okay?"

"..."

Whispering his words smoothly, he tried his best to keep his voice down;not wanting to startle the girl further. "I-I didn't mean to make you upset..." Letting go of her wrist, he replaced his hands once more on the bed sheet's, keeping his stare limited to the covers in front of him.

Swallowing her tears again, Nami inwardly shivered. Standing up from the place she was sat, she stumbled backwards. Pushing all her weight towards the door as she ran out of it, gaining speed as she ran down the corridors of the ship to find someone-_anyone _to re-assure her and tell her what Luffy had just said wasn't true.

Spinning around the corner, she crashed harshly into the long-nosed shooter;laying beside him on the ground as she cried out his name. "U-Usopp!"

The said man grumbled under his breath, holding his palm up to his forehead as he sighed;momentarily shaking his head. Yawning, he turned to face Nami, his previous sulking actions disappearing instantly as he saw the navigator shaking.

Reaching his hand out to her shoulder, Usopp questioned her;his nerves peeking as drips of water fell from her eyes. "N-Nami? What's the matter-What's happened?"

Holding her hand up to her quivering mouth, she shook her head-grabbing a hold of her companion's hand and rushing him down to the infirmary;ignoring the questions which were being yelled behind her.

Slowing her pace down as they reached the outside of the said room, Usopp grabbed her by the shoulders, forcing the navigator to halt in her steps and face the other;trying best to hold in her emotions.

"Nami!-Calm down...What's wrong?!" He asked, gently taking away his grip on her shoulders.

Nami returned his stare, biting down on her lip as she searched her mind;asking herself how to answer that question.

Surely they wouldn't believe her...?

She can hardly believe it herself...-_but still. _

Something terrible had happened to Luffy_._

Bringing her mouth open slightly, she whispered out her words. "L-Luffy..It's Luffy."

"Luffy?" Usopp raised his eyebrow, bringing his gaze towards the door placed behind the duo. Tilting his head, he re-asked his question, this time more curious. "What's wrong with Luffy?"

Hearing no response from Nami as she gazed to the side, Usopp gulped, pushing past her to face the door to the infirmary;hesitantly opening the door. Slowly peeking his way inside the room, he tensed up;expecting the worse-of-all-situations to pounce on him if he was to walk in. Instead however, he stared at the bed with confusion, looking back to Nami as all his nerves relaxed. "So Luffy bailed on you?-Ey? I wouldn't take it personally, he probably smelt Sanji's cooking and ran off. You know how he i-"

Cutting Usopp off from his words, Nami turned fully towards the door. "W-What?"

Stepping inside the room, she turned to face the bed where her Captain previously was, only to see that the space was empty.

Gulping at the sight, she slowly turned around to face Usopp, gulping down her words. "This is bad."

* * *

Watching as the highly-emotional girl ran out of the room hastily, Luffy sat there, unknowing of what to do.

Did he say something bad?-_wrong _even?

He had only answered the truth, seeing as there was no other option for him to take. She didn't seem to take it lightly however, which caused him to feel guilty inside-_though had no idea why._

Taking his gaze away from the door, he turned to look down to the floor beside the bed, raising an eyebrow. Placed there was a stool, accompanied by small-china bottles standing on a mid-height bedside table. Reaching over to inspect them, his hand slipped, bringing his head crashing into the floor below. Wincing, he prepared himself to be met with pain, but instead remained un-harmed, his legs flopping over the side.

Sitting up instantly, he brought his hands up to his head, amazed there was no signs of bruising, before his gaze was met with broken china-bottles below. Glancing at them with guilt, he placed his hand beside the broken pieces and sweeping them into the other. Bringing the palm up into sight, he gazed at the pieces placed in his hand, his mind wandering off, before looking back at the scenery of the room.

Finally, a thought swept across his mind, one that re-valued Luffy's situation.

_Where...was he?_

Placing his hand onto the table, he brought himself up from the floor, standing up with a wobble at the feet.

_He didn't know this place...how did he get here?_

Fright started to pass down his veins, his eyes widening at the thought of being in such an en-closed space like he was, being trapped with no memory of getting there. Just l-..Just like-

_Like a cage. _

Shivering at the thought, he unwillingly repeated the same word simultaneously in his mind; his breaths becoming faster and thinner.

_He couldn't stay-he had to get out. _

Dropping the china-pieces onto the floor, he pushed the door open;stepping out into a narrow hall.

Scanning the area, he quickly concluded there was nobody around, before timidly taking a step outside the room. Walking slowly down the lighted hall, Luffy tensed at the quietness which surrounded him, feeling uneasy. "I-It shouldn't be this quiet." He seemed to whisper to himself, before his eyes widened slightly, hearing faint chatter coming distantly in front of him.

Looking directly to the side, he chose to quickly hide beside the shadowed corner of some boxes, peeking around to see the loud-speaking people pass him. Raising his eyes slightly at the sight, he saw the girl he was with previously;accompanied by a man with _a long nose? _

"_Shishi-" _Letting out a tiny chuckle at the sight of such a ridiculous looking man, he instantly placed his hand over his mouth;trying his best to remain silent and let the duo pass.

Stepping out from his hiding space, he returned to exploring the corridors, potentially finding an a exit to whatever building he was in.

_Building?_

Was he completely sure that was right?

Looking down on the floor below, he couldn't mistake that the floor was ever so slightly shaking, causing his steps to sometimes mis-guide. Shaking the thought to the side for now, he continued to walk down the narrow corridor;turning around a corner to be met with the sight of green.

Tensing at the sight of the green being a living person, Luffy stumbled backwards before the green started to talk to him.

"Luffy?"

Recognizing the name being the first thing the other had called him, Luffy looked up to face the green;gulping as he saw an undoubtedly fierce looking man staring at him with confusion. Sending his hand up with a forced smile, Luffy chocked past his words as he closed his eyes. "U-Um d-do you happen to know where the exit to this place is?"

Peeking his eyes open once more, he twitched;the man sending him a look telling he didn't have a clue what he was talking about. Noting to himself that this would be the best time to leave, Luffy side-stepped around the person, his gaze not leaving the others.

Fastening his pace, immediately his thoughts turned to how to get away from the man, silently shouting back to him. "T-That's fine. I can always find it myself."

Before Luffy could realize it, the man was back at his side;the other's -_eye_? narrowing at him. "There's something wrong." The man said to him in a emotionless tone;skipping out the threat that Luffy was subconsciously hearing.

Luffy gulped; re-taking his steps back. The man quickly noted this, showing confusion still written over his face. Seeing that Luffy was feeling threatened, he also leaned closer towards the wall behind him as he raised an eyebrow, opening his mouth.

Before the man had said anything, a shout interrupted his phantom words; leaving the two to look instantly towards the source of the noise. Taking this as an easy distraction, Luffy turned the other way; starting to lightly step his way down the corridor and towards a lightened door.

"O-Oi!" A shout from the man was directed at the now running Luffy, who when he looked back, was accompanied by the mikan-colored girl and the long nosed man.

"L-Leave me alone!" Shouting at the top of his breathe back at the trio, Luffy burst through the lighted door, only to be left with his sight blurred by steam which surrounded the room. Hearing someone else muttering something in the room, Luffy poked his head around the corner; only to have his eyes widened at the sight of...

_...was that a skeleton?_

"Luffy-san! I didn't know you had woken up already!" The said _skeleton _proclaimed, one _hand?-_on the towel surrounding his _area, _the other patting the space beside him.

Stumbling backwards with his mouth agape; Luffy was speechless, unable to comprehend how that thing was still _living._

Hearing the door to the steamed room burst open, Luffy tried his best to wake up from his shock; frantically looking everywhere for another exit.

Seeing his flailing, the skeleton once again spoke, causing shivers to send down Luffy's spine. "Are you trying to find a place to hide Luffy-san?" _It _asked. Luffy immediately looked towards the boned figure with curiosity, before slowly nodding. Clapping _it's _hands together, _it _laughed. "Well why didn't you say so!" Standing up from where _it _was sitting, the skeleton lifted up the seat below him up, ushering for the boy to hide there.

Raising an eyebrow, Luffy slowly walked over to the skeleton's seat; not even bothering to ask why the seat lifted up in the first place.

He had a lot more things to worry about.

Such as hiding from the insane trio which was now searching for him.

Quickly climbing into the seat's empty area, Luffy was surrounded by darkness as the skeleton sat on top; hiding the secret place completely.

Biting his lip, Luffy was once again attacked by the thoughts of being locked away, kept in a cramped environment where he could no longer run; where he could no longer be _free_. Trying his hardest to keep his breathes long and contained, he nearly blocked out the sounds of a frantic girl;shaking the skeleton above.

Listening in on her words, Luffy was once again left speechless.

_"-Brook you have to listen to me...Something, something terrible has happened to Luffy." _

_"Something terrible you say?" _The skeleton replied with a hint of concern.

A different voice entered now; one belonging to the man he previously encountered. _"She hasn't said yet. All she keeps repeating is that something bad has happened." _

Another voice hit the air, this time being unrecognizable to Luffy. _"Y-Yeah. Nami, do you mind telling us why we're chasing Luffy?" _

_"..."_

_"...He didn't recognize me."_

With the words said, Luffy's stomach churned, his mind confused to why she would think differently. It had certainly been the first time they had met, was he supposed to say otherwise?

The un-recognizable voice returned, but this time was tainted with shock. _"W-What?" _

Luffy suddenly jumped, the pressure of someone suddenly hitting the seats above. Peeking his eye's through the thin lines;Luffy was met with the sight of the girl, her body timidly shaking. Furrowing his eyebrow, Luffy frowned.

_He didn't like it._

The way that the girl looked, i-it wasn't right. He didn't like to see her upset.

_She's upset because of **you**._

_"He didn't recognize you?" _The green man asked, to which the girl replied with a gentle nod.

A yell was suddenly heard from the unrecognizable voice, stutter's filtering his words. _"O-Oi! D-Don't glare a-at me like that! I have n-nothing to do with this! I-I swear..-" _

Leaning her weight off of the seat, light started to flicker through the gaps once more. _"I know..." _The girl replied, though her voice was still tinted with disappointment. _"Luffy could never lie to save a life." _

Twitching at how she used past tense, Luffy silently growled;crossing his arms over his chest. It was only then that he noticed a object digging slightly into his back, but due to the lighting, was unable to tell what the object was.

_"If he didn't recognize you, it explains why he looked so frightened when I ran into him." _The man stated, causing Luffy to grumble under his breathe. He wasn't afraid. Just _wary_.

_"Eh?! Luffy was frightened to see you?" _The unrecognizable voice exclaimed, causing the girl to nod once more.

_"He was the one who woke me up. He wasn't acting the way he normally does, he was just sitting there;staring off into space. W-When I asked him what was wrong..." _Her voice started to break, the girl now sitting down a few feet away from Luffy. _"H-he told me he didn't know who 'this Luffy' was! So I asked him if he recognized me...and..."_

She had stopped speaking by then, causing the steamed room they were all present in to grow eerily quiet.

Luffy remained there, bringing his knee's closer up to his chin;recalling the memory the girl had just proclaimed with a scowl growing on his lips.

The green haired man finally spoke up, shattering the silence in the room with an irritated voice. _"Well, we aren't going to find him standing here sulking." _

Instantly, Luffy's heartbeat quickened. Silently praying, Luffy begged for the boned figure above to stay quiet, hoping that he will keep silent above him hiding beneath hi-.

_"Ah. You see, you needn't worry about finding him. Luffy-san's been here the whole time." _

-or maybe not.

_"W-What?!" _The girl stood up from where she was sitting, surprise obviously whisking throughout her voice. _"That's impossible!-There's nowhere to hide in this place, not where we couldn't spot him anyway!" _

Laughing interrupted the girl's proclamation, the skeleton slowly getting up from the seat. _"You see, that's where you're wrong Nami-san! Franky had __this installed for Sanji back when-" _

Tuning out the rest of the skeleton's words, Luffy sighed; lifting up his hand to raise the seat above him, his eyes wincing at the beams of light which altered his sight.

Two pairs of eyes instantly settled on him, the other glare coming from the one-eyed green man. Turning around to glance at the skeleton, he sighed. "I don't think you understand the concept of hiding." He grumbled under his breath, only to be met with more alerted stares from the trio.

The first to speak was the long-nosed man, which Luffy guessed was the unrecognizable voice earlier. "H-Hey! Luffy...It's great that you're here! So can you just tell us that all Nami had said right then was w-"

"...She was right." He bluntly stated, ignoring the flickers of pain which showed in the five pupils staring at him.

Holding his hand up to his chin, Luffy's eyes darted everywhere, trying his hardest to name the place he was in;but failing. Returning his gaze onto the people which where present in the room with him again, he lowered his head. "I have no idea where I am, or who any of you people are."

Silence regained the room's composure; the green haired man closing his eye and making his towards the steamed door. "It would be best to gather everyone then, I'm sure they'll want to know what's going on."

Luffy's senses peaked at this, turning around to face the girl. "E-Everyone?"

Seeing the boy's obliviousness, she sent him a forced -_yet_- peaceful smile; making her way also towards the door. "Your crew, Luffy."

"...Crew?" He mumbled to himself, furrowing his eyebrows.

"That's right..." She responded, lightly taking a hold of the door handle, glancing over her shoulder to the boy. "You're the Captain of this ship after all."

_"...What?"_

Opening the door with a click, it swooned out;bringing fresh air against the skin of both Luffy and the girl. Scanning his eyes at the scenery of the outside, the girl blocked his vision, before he spotted a vast flag flutter in the wind behind.

"That's correct..." She seemed to fumble out, stepping outside the room. "You're the Captain of the Straw-hat Pirate's, and this is your ship."

* * *

"W-WHAT?!"

Luffy leaned back slightly, grateful that he wasn't the one speaking for the time being.

A muddled row of seven..._unique _people stood before him;the girl who he had now acknowledged as Nami standing by his side, explaining his as-unique situation_. _

Deciding to describe all of them individually in his mind, -_due to the lack of name's given_- he was able to tell each person from the other. Though honestly, their looks themselves would stay with a plain person like himself for years.

At first, there was the one eyed guy, who he had actually heard named 'Zoro'. He appeared to be _moody _most of the time he had spent with him, though seeing the reactions of his moodiness on the other people of this ship, he tipped it off as being a general thing.

Secondly there was goggled long-nose, who seemed to be afraid of _plenty _of things. Though he didn't seem to mind the Cyborg or the talking Reindeer when they both entered the room;which left Luffy the only one to be surprised. However, he had heard Nami call the man a liar when he proclaimed that he was one of the strongest men in the sea's, which immediately shone to Luffy, being overwhelmed by being in the presence of someone so strong. Still, the man had an essence to him which Luffy seemed to cling too, one that only a friend would have.

There was also Sanji, the -_as Nami had also put it_- 'ladies man' of the group. It didn't take long to notice the way he would swoon at both of the ladies on the ship;showing the men a cold shoulder. Still, when Nami had said he was the cook of the ship, for some unknown reason, Luffy suddenly didn't mind the man.

Luffy didn't have to put any specifics on the walking/talking Reindeer, simply bewildered by the fact that there was a reindeer on this ship, _and he was walking and talking_. Seeing the Reindeer for the first time, Luffy noted his uneasiness when he appeared before him, before he was subjected to a rant of complaint's which included:

"Luffy?! What are you doing here?!"

"You're supposed to be in bed!"

"What if you've severely injured your head?!"

He had repeated himself telling the Reindeer that he was fine; that he was feeling even better than he had beforehand. Relieved, it seemed that the Reindeer believed him for now. Honestly, he didn't have to heart to tell him then and there he had no idea who the little guy was.

Then there was the other woman, 'Robin-Chwan' if he remembers Sanji saying so correctly. She seemed to be silent most of the time he had spent with her;occasionally sending him a gentle smile if he were to look her way. Though having her there seemed _right. _Feeling like if she were to have been placed anywhere different from here, that this 'Crew' would be lost, somehow including himself.

Shaking away that thought with grimace;Luffy continued to gaze at the people before him, his eyes practically shining at the sight of the Cyborg standing out amongst the crowd. He had yet to know the name of the said Cyborg, but settled with the name 'The _Super _Robot' for now.

And finally..._there was the Skeleton. _Growing more accustomed to the sight of the Skeleton, Luffy actually started to enjoy his presence; not being slightly fazed about the fact that he had forgotten who the said Skeleton was. Instead, he would sing Luffy different tunes while they waited for everyone to arrive, calming him of his nerves for a few seconds.

Though those nerves instantly came back when at Nami had mentioned that Luffy had slight Amnesia, sighing as she mumbled under her breath. "That's the only thing I can think to call it anyway."

The Reindeer shuddered at this, suddenly running his way over to where Luffy had sat. Staring at the center of Luffy's eyes, the Reindeer's lip wobbled. "I-Is it true?"

Gulping down any other type of explanation he could make up on the spot, Luffy nodded slowly;just about catching the started looks which surrounded him.

The Reindeer's lip shook more, before tears started to stream out of his eyes. Taken aback by the Reindeer's actions, Luffy's eyes softened, slightly feeling the guilt surround him for not remembering the animal;that is if they have telling the truth this whole time. The animal started to mumble various apologetic words, sinking his face into Luffy's chest as he stumbled back.

"So it's true? You seriously remember nothing?" Sanji asked, taking Luffy's thoughts away from his guilt and onto his memories.

He had to remember _something_.

..._Right?_

Where had he been before he had woken up in the infirmary?

His eyes glazed over, the thoughts spiraling in and out of his head as he subconsciously raised his hand to the tips of his hair;a sudden intense pain ringing throughout his mind.

Sensing that his Captain was in pain, the Reindeer stopped the mixture of words which were falling from his mouth, staring at Luffy with concern. "L-Luffy?" Stepping back slightly when groans started to voice from Luffy's mouth, he instantly faced the others behind him, all of them quickly rushing over to their Captain's side.

Shaking slightly, an excruciating pain suddenly ripped down the middle of Luffy's chest, causing the boy to peer down; his eyes widening at the sight of bandages which were previously not there before.

Looking back up at his 'Crew' around him, he was met with worried faces;all seeming to try to calm Luffy back down. Distantly, he had started to hear various people shout of his name, though a blurred ring blocked out most of their words. Glancing once more down at his chest, he was still met with the bandages, though this time, a line of red seeped through it.

Starting to shake again once more, Luffy let out a daunting scream from his lips, feeling the ringing noise starting the dye down as his voice became weaker.

A sudden gush of fresh air hit his face, before a more frightening hand reached out to his shoulder unexpectedly, immediately waking Luffy from his daze.

Bringing his head upwards towards the face which was now in front of him;Luffy felt all the air around him suddenly disappear; staring obliviously into a broad blue features of a _man?-_who he didn't recognize.

"Luffy-san! You need to calm down!-You're still injured."

Slowly taking his sight away from from the man, Luffy gulped; staring intensely at his surroundings.

Where he was expecting to be met with the sight of a wooden structure...

...he was now faced with endless signs of a _jungle._

Stuttering out his words, Luffy inwardly collapsed. "W-What?"

* * *

**TAAAADAAAAAAHH! *confetti flies everywhere* T'is done. ~(xWx)~. xD. I am shattered. *sneezes into bed*  
**

**You thought the first chapter was a _little_-confusing? WELL...! *laughs manically in huge throne* ;D. It's going to get seriously confusing from here on out ._. -Dramatic shit happening. Just warning xD.-  
**

**... Whoop. ._. *whistles like I have _nothing _to do with it.***

**See? I told you that Luffy would be OOC. So halt your chainsaw's and just enjoy the story, 'kay? He will _eventually _ turn into the Luffy we all love and know...Or won't he? ;D Muahahahahaha-**

**-*coughs* _Bet _you weren't expecting Jimbei to pop up in this chapter. If you didn't know the huge walking and talking fish human thing was Jimbei then here's your explanation..!**

**...It's a mystery ;D_._ **

**And I _had _to do the long intro of the Straw-hats, because they _will_** **be needed later. I know all of you know them word for picture -?xD- but it had to be done :'3**

**This chapter was longer than one's I normally post, but seeing as this is only getting updated once a month, I feel like they _need _to be longer, otherwise this story would take -forever-.**

**ANYWAYS. **

**HERE ARE THE REPLIES TO THE REVIEWS! ~\(*Q\*)**

**Frostheart D. Blaize: *give's you a golden strawhat-trophy-_thingy _while crying* CONGRATULATIONS. You're my first reviewer ;D. I'm glad you found it interesting! This chapter wouldn't have exactly answered those questions...and I doubt that those questions will _even _be answered in a _loonnnggg _time. ._. *bows head* Sorry ;Q; I hope that you still enjoyed this chapter though! ;'3**

**Picu: I love that you loved this! -LOVEINCEPTION-. xD. Well...*puts alien beany-hat on* Here is your future chapter! *Q*. W-W-WOAH. oQo. Y-YOUR SUPERMAN?! *faints.*...*lil' ghost me appears* I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! ;D.**

**FlightWulf: Thanks for the follow s'well then ;D. xD. I'm glad that you enjoy my stories, lil' comment's...*sniff* Q.Q Y-ah guys are too amazing. Seriously ;3;. *coughlecough* WELL. *laughs manically* As you saw in this chapter, Memory-Loss-Luffy was _certainly _not expecting _them _to walk into the room. I feel so evil laughing at what his reaction would be like...xD. And I-I KNOW. *brings tissue dramatically to nose* ;Q; I wasn't going to post this for a few months...But even then I wouldn't have been able to update every week-_or so-_So doing it this way, I can get more chapters out~! Does that make sense? xD. I hope you enjoyed this chapter FlightWulf-san, and thanks! ;Q;. **

**scatteredPhilosopher: Well, if it makes you feel any better...this story won't be 100% -_sadandomygashTHISIWAYTOOSADMYFEELS_- And there _will _be some happier parts :'3. S-Sorry 'bout only one chapter a month...*sweatdrops* ~w~" but the chapter's will be longer! \(oWo)/ I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**yukiko hyuga-chan: Yep! *dramatically points to the sky* ^3^~ I _will _explain everything...I might be for a _while _*cough* ...but I _will _explain xD. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**RobinLynnSpade: *laughs -_extremelyanddramaticallyevilwithahintofawkwardisminthere-*_ Y-Yeah...I don't mess around when I mean 'sudden' xD. There will be flashback's-_ugh FLASHBACKS. xD.-_ that will explain the day it happened, so to _them _it wasn't that sudden :'3. I feel like I'm being mean to Nami since she isn't really one of my favorite characters...but by writing this, eh-. She's alright xD. Yep xDD. NO LUNA. I was expecting to get some hate from that...but everyone seems completely fine with it xDD. *_whichcausesmetolaughagainlikeamadman* -cough- _Whoops. If you found that confusing...then the end of this chapter...Whoops.*sweatdrops* It will make sense in the end though! .3.! IMA NOT ODA. *puts up IVA-SAN defense* xD. As much as I love to be compared to a 39 year old _man..._I'm not him. xD. And MAUAHAHAHAHA. You'll have to see with Ace and Sabo ;D. It's not going to be that simple. -haveIsaidtoomuch?oWO- I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
**

**MegDBrew: I have updated! \(.3.)/ I hope you enjoyed it xD.**

***collpases*  
**

**D-Don't look at me like that xD. I know the replies are long, but I have whole-heartedly given up on finding time to reply in the PM. You never know, one day, it might _actually happen ;D. _  
**

**This chapter was first written/completed a few weeks ago, and the current me -who is editing this now ;D- is alerting that I'm ill at the moment... -You can probably tell by my amazing - ...So the next chapter's may be delayed. Yup ;3;  
**

**Anyways.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter though, and once again, _thankyou _to all the people that favorite-d, followed and most importantly reviewed. I appreciate it hugely. **

**See you all next month! **

**That's all folks ;3**

**-aslMeno**


	3. Chapter 3

**:note:**

**See?Even though it might be a month each time, I won't forget to update this xD.**

**I actually _really _enjoyed writing this chapter. Though I can't tell you why, that'll spoil it ;D.**

**So, I can easily see why people are _really _confused by the last chapter's ending, but hopefully this will make people less confused.**

**Or maybe even more. *Totallynotmyfault***

**Thankfully it is my spring break, so an update might be quicker for once on this. Though I promise -nothing-. o3o**

**SO ONTO THE CHAPTER! **

**(P.S I recommend anyone reading this to check out the Dark Horse cover by Our Last Day. You don't have to listen to it to read this chapter *This is in _no way _a song!fic_* _but I just think it's amazing *Q*. You won't be disappointed.)**

* * *

_Chapter 3 _

* * *

Luffy didn't know how to react with what he was seeing.

Barely a minute ago, he was with his 'crew'. And now-

Well he could definitely tell he was _not _where he was before.

"Luffy-san! You have to listen to me; If you don't calm down, your injuries will only get worse!" The blue 'man' shouted towards him, bringing Luffy out of his daze.

He was calm-Wasn't he? Well a lot more calmer than anyone else in his situation would be, so why was this 'man' stating otherwise?

Suddenly noticing a streak of coldness run down his cheek, Luffy placed his palm over his cheek, his pupils widening considerably as he realized he was _crying_.

"Wha-?" The teen mumbled out loud, before looking back up to the man curiously. Blinking the tear's away, Luffy tried to give the 'man' his most reassuring grin;though it seemed to do the opposite effect.

Stuttering in his words, the 'man' backed up slightly;his tone questioning. "Luffy-san?"

"Uh..-" Luffy started, ignoring the un-natural response from the 'man'. "-I know how strange this is going to sound but..." Gulping down his breaths, Luffy stared harshly into the ground below.

After-all, the reaction to this question last time didn't go down to well _at all._

Looking up, the teen stared blankly into the 'man's' face. "...Who are you?"

"..."

Giving another convincing grin, Luffy brought his hand to the back of his head;slightly tilting it to the side. "You see, I was on this boat a few moment's ago...and-"

Ignoring the rest of his words, the 'man' instantly grabbed a hold of Luffy's shoulder's, alerting the teen from his question. "This is no time for jokes!" Shaking, the 'man' tightened his grip between Luffy's bones;causing the teen to wince. "I understand that you're traumatized, but..." His eyes shadowed, the 'man' gritted his teeth;before lifting his face up to Luffy's. "...It's not your fault! Ace knew what he was doing, what he was risking. The quicker you realize that Luffy-san, the quicker you'll recover."

Blinking, Luffy continued to stare at the 'man';an oblivious look still uttering his face.

..._Okay_.

This 'man'-_or whatever he is_- was crazy.

This 'man' just wanted him to accept that '_Ace-?_' knew what he was doing.-_Sure!_ He would do that. Anything just to get the crazy man off his shoulder.

Slightly nodding, Luffy stumbled back;relieved to see that the 'man' released the grip off his arm. Swallowing down his thoughts, Luffy tilted his head to the side. "Okay." He bluntly stated back, causing the 'man' to stare even wider. "But I have no idea who or what you're talking about...Blue man."

Silence.

"O-Oi..."

Bringing his fist back, the 'man' clenched his _fingers?-_together;causing a gust of wind to bellow behind him. Sensing that the 'man' was about to hit him, Luffy fell instantly to the side;barely missing the hit.

Hesitantly looking up to the 'man's' face, Luffy gulped.

He was pissed.

Did he say something bad?-Maybe something that he shouldn't have?

Not waiting to find out the answer, Luffy immediately picked himself off the ground;his sight now headed towards the large array of tree's sitting behind him. Ignoring the shout from the 'man' behind, Luffy fastened his pace;clenching his fists as he thought of what to do.

Slowly halting his steps after the shouts disappeared, Luffy breathed out heavily;a sharp pain suddenly shooting from his chest. Glancing down, he was once again met with the sight of arranged bandages, which seemed to have been previously neatly plastered together.

However, now they were left loose, giving Luffy a chance to peek at what they were _supposedly _covering.

Feeling the air around him thinnen;the teen stared widely at the barely visible scar poking out from the bandages, his feet stumbling backwards.

"When did..." Luffy started, the shock slowly dying down.

Hearing a shuffle in the tree's, Luffy quickly forgot the scar;his eyes darting to where the sound dissipated from. "So this is where you ran off to, _Straw-hat._"

Raising his eyebrows, Luffy gradually brought himself into a stance;his eyes still scanning the area for the voice. "Great, another crazy person on this island."

"You gave my crew quite a beating.-I would prefer if you ceased to use any physical violence from now on, especially with the state you're in." The voice continued on, before another shuffle revealed a fairly frail-looking man. His eyes seemed to be tired, his whole body posture proving the same fact. In his hand he carried a _sword?- _which hung over his back;making the man appear more threatening towards the teen. He wore a simple yellow jumper with a _unique _design in the middle, accompanied by blue and black dotted trousers and a spotted hat.

_Still though_- Luffy didn't recognize him.

Yawning, the swordsman slowly trudged over to where Luffy was standing;a slightly amused look in his eyes. "You won't escape from me Straw-hat. Now that you've become a patient of mine, I'm not allowing you to just run around this island re-opening your wounds."

"My wounds?" Luffy asked, his voice small and quiet compared to the other. "You mean this?" Pointing down to the loosened bandages, Luffy looked back at the man, receiving a small sigh in response.

"What else would I mean?" The man held out his hand to Luffy, his finger's tracing over the bandages. Luffy instantly stumbled back;his eyes untrusting. The man didn't seem to react much to this, simply giving another sigh. "Well, at least you're not screaming anymore. It's a start."

_This _made Luffy curious. So they _did_ know each-other. Then maybe-_?_

"Uh..." The teen mumbled out, slowly letting go of his defense. "My mind's a little hazy on how I got..._this_." Luffy gestured towards the scar. "So..." Giving the man a pleading look to continue on, he was replied with a suspicious stare;making Luffy stumbled back slightly.

"You don't remember?" The man asked bluntly, though it made Luffy un-sure of what he was actually asking.

"Remember what?"

Sighing once more, the man leaned against a nearby tree;his hat slowly slipping down his face. "The war Straw-hat.-What else would I be talking about."

Pouting, Luffy looked sheepishly to the side;though it didn't go un-noticed by the man. "Nope." Luffy said with a deep breath, falling to the ground with his knees' crossed.

"...What else?"

Blinking, Luffy looked up from the ground;his eyebrow's furrowed. "Huh?"

"What else don't you remember?"

"..." Staring with bugged-eyes, Luffy slowly glanced down once more. Stretching his aching limbs, he looked back over to the man. "I don't remember anything...-I think." Biting down on his lip, he smiled slightly as he remembered his previous encounter with his 'crew'. "Oh. I know that I'm a Captain of a ship, and that I have an awesome crew." Bluntly stating the truth, Luffy grinned;ignoring the slightly widened look penetrating from the man.

Realizing the man hadn't said anything, Luffy re-opened his eyes;his grin dropping.

Finally letting the silence falter, the man closed his eyes;seemingly hesitant to say anything. "Tell me. Does the name 'Portgas D. Ace' ring any bells for you?"

Blinking, Luffy nodded slowly. "Yeah. The Big Blue Man brought that guy up earlier."

Not expecting that response, the man sighed;hesitant to ask the question. "The...Big Blue Man? _I'm guessing you mean Jimbei_." Whispering the last bit to himself, he missed the sudden exaggerated look on Luffy's face as he threw up his hands.

"Yeah!" Lifting himself off the ground, Luffy ignored his previous hesitation towards the man as he marched over to him;his hand pointing towards the forest behind. "He kept telling me to calm down-Even though I was calm! Then he got all mad when I asked him who he was..." Grumbling the last bit to the side, Luffy glanced back towards the man, his eyebrow lifting. "Oh yeah. Who are y-?"

"Law." -'Law' instantly replied, leaning off of the tree. "Trafalgar Law."

Grinning once more, the teen held out his hand to Law. "I'm...uh.-Oh yeah! I'm Luffy!"

Refusing to look towards the teen, Law let out another sigh. "Yes, I know." Stepping once more closer to Luffy, Law turned his head towards him;his eyes narrowing. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Telling you my name."

Feeling his veins' twitch, Law let out another exaggerated sigh. "..._Other_ than that. Before you met Jimbei then." Seeing the confused look on the teen's face, Law placed his palm on his head. "-_The Big Blue man _Straw-hat. What do you remember before meeting The Big Blue man?"

Pouting out his lip, Luffy visibly thought;his eyes wincing slightly. "I woke up in a cabin, then I ran into a one-eyed sword-guy with green hair." The teen stated, causing Law to raise an eyebrow.

"Zoro?"

Recognizing the name almost instantly, Luffy shook his head out of the daze;sending a curious stare towards Law. "You know him?"

Furrowing his eyebrow's once more, Law nodded. "I do. But he had two eyes...not _one_."

"Huh?" Luffy mumbled out, his eyes widening slightly. Re-thinking over meeting 'his crew', Luffy frowned;his hand placed underneath his chin. "Nope. Zoro definitely had one eye.-There's no doubt about it."

Looking over to the side thoughtfully, Law once again shook his head;before looking back to Luffy. "That's all?"

"Nu-uh." The teen was now frowning, un-able to tell why anyone would think Zoro had two eyes.

But now that he thought about it, how would he know?-He could just about remember his name after-all.

Glancing back over to Law, he remembered the question;his mind instantly reverting back to the ship. "Then I found myself in a steam-room with a skeleton...His name was Brook-_I think_." Seeing that Law was gesturing to continue on, Luffy took a deep breath. "Then there was Nami, _she was with me when I woke up_. She told me that I had Am..Nam...Am-"

"Amnesia?" Law asked, causing Luffy's eyes to light up in recognition.

"Yeah! Amnesia. And then she took me to the deck to meet my crew. Next thing I knew...I was with The Big Blue man." Glancing back over to the tree's he previously emerged from, Luffy sighed;re-sitting himself back onto the ground below.

Lost in thought, Law's eyes stuck to Luffy;his eyes slightly glazed over. Letting out a sigh, the swordsman's posture suddenly changed. "I see. Well, I guess it can't be helped." Letting a small smirk appear on his lips, Law held out his hand;uttering out a small word.

"**Room**."

* * *

_Anesthetic._

That's what this place smelled like.

-_Scratch that_. Anesthetic and _Blood_.

It didn't particularity bother Luffy that he recognized the smell of blood, it was something he expected.

-After-all, according to the people he supposedly 'knew', it didn't look like he had an _ordinary _life. Not that he ever wanted one.

But what he _did_ want to know was why he was now lying flat on a metal ground;his limbs seemingly numb.

Last thing he remembers is talking to..._Law?_-when...-

"He's awake." The recognizable voice of Law spoke, though it was obvious he wasn't speaking to Luffy himself.

A different voice responded, though Luffy could easily tell it was The Big Blue man's voice;though this time, more concerned. "I can see that. So do you know wh-"

"As far as I can tell, Straw-hat is in _near-enough_ perfect health; if you ignore the current gash on his chest."

"That's kind of a big thing to ignore! Do you think it would have anything to do with his memories gone?"

"No." Law bluntly answered.

"No?!"

A deep sigh was uttered, followed by a clank from a nearby machine. "Physical wounds such as Straw-hat's wouldn't affect a person's mind. Sure enough, it would hurt, but it wouldn't affect his memory. He also show's no signs of serious damage to his skull;so I find no reason for his injuries to be the purpose."

Another deep breath followed, though this time it came from The Blue man. "...So?"

"So-" Law continued on, pulling off the _gloves?-_he had on. "I think that witnessing his brother's death would be the cause. Nothing that I can cure here."

Deciding that _this _would be the perfect time to join in, Luffy lifted himself up;yelping as his body instantly stung.

Startled by the teen's sudden movements, The Big Blue man stumbled back;before Law turned to him stiffly. "I told you. He was awake."

"Witnessing...my brother's death?" Luffy slowly questioned, his stomach unconsciously turning from the mention.

The Big Blue man looked sympathetically at Luffy, his shoulder's sagging down. "You really don't remember?" He asked, getting a annoyed glance from Law.

"Have you not been listening at all?" Gritting his teeth slightly, Law turned to look down to the teen;his eyes as cold as always. "Your brother just died in a war you escaped. You've been recovering here until you woke up this morning, in which you went ranting through the island. I _of course _went to go find you, and when I did...you told me you had no memory of anything."

Swallowing, The Big Blue man staggered forward. "Not anything at all? Is it true Luffy-san?"

Ignoring the second death glare directed at the Blue Man, Luffy nodded slightly again;before shaking his head. "No...I remember meeting all of my crew. They told me I had Amnesia."

The Big Blue man continued to stare confusedly at Luffy, before his pupils suddenly widened considerably. "But that doesn-"

Law quickly interrupted, flinging his hand in front of The Big Blue man. "Yes. I already realized that."

Looking at the exchange between the two, Luffy stared obliviously wide eyed;unable to figure out what they were talking about.

Lowering his hand gradually, Law glanced briefly back to Luffy;his eyes suddenly narrowing. "So tell me Straw-hat, what did your crew look like?"

"Huh?" Luffy mumbled out, his head tilting slightly. "What did my crew _look like_?" Letting out a soft hum, the teen scanned his mind for the little memories he had;his pupils lighting up with the images. "Well, there's Nami. She has long orange hair, which is wavy. Then there's Zoro. He was dressed in a green kimono...and he had green hair-_Oh yeah!_ and he had one eye, which is pretty cool! Then there's Brook, though he was naked when I first met hi-"

Both Big Blue Man and Law listened intensely to the teen's words;their eyes growing more concerned as they listened to each description. Luffy finally ended with a sigh, comfortably leaning back onto the metal wall behind.

Law was the first to brake the silence, though his words were limited. "I see." Glancing towards Big Blue Man, Law closed his eyes;stepping over to the end of Luffy's _bed?-_.

"I-It sounds like they're older." Big Blue Man finally stuttered out, instantly catching the attention of Luffy.

"Huh? Older?"

Law nodded, slowly bending down to a side-cabinet and reaching out for an item. Placing the item close to Luffy, Law gestured for the teen to open it;making Luffy both curious, a slightly nervous.

"Take a look inside and tell us if these were the people you saw."

Reaching out for the _newspaper?_- Luffy furrowed his eyebrows. Sticking out of the newspaper were seven poster's, all displaying familiar faces along with a wanted sign.

Though that wasn't the thing that struck Luffy.

They _were _younger.

_Definitely_ younger than the ones he had previously been with.

"W-What...?" Luffy once again mumbled out, though this time his voice was tinted with fright.

Glancing back up to the two men standing by side of the bed for answers;Luffy eyes immediately widened, the petrifying ringing noise returning to his ears.

Instantly covering them with his palms, Luffy let out a pleading scream;alerting the two as they rushed to his side.

"Da-Damn it…" Luffy was barely able to stutter out, unable to hear the shouts directed from Law or The Big Blue man.

Falling onto the metal bed-frame he was currently laying on, Luffy let out another scream;closing his eyes as he waited for the noise to stop.

"Straw-hat!"

He vaguely hears Law call out to him, along with worried shouts beckoning from The Big Blue man. Clutching his ears tighter, Luffy breathes out deeply;before a startling hand reached out to him.

"_Straw-hat!_"

"Wha-!?" Luffy instantly jumped up, un-knowing of the dip beneath his bed. Flailing, Luffy yelped as his bed started to _swerve?-_and give way;causing him to fall to the floor. Immediately another person jumped up, though Luffy could instantly tell that it _wasn't _Law or The Big Blue man.

Hesitantly looking up from the floorboard's, Luffy _was _met with a familiar face.

Though it was one he was wishing not to see.

"Luffy?" A confused tone questioned from the man, grumbling as he staggered out of bed. Staring blankly at the teen laying on the floor, the man sighed;rubbing his hand at the back of his head. "You fell out of bed again?"

"Oi! Luffy, Zoro! Be quiet! Some people are trying to sleep!" An annoyed yell passed through the walls, causing for the ma-Zoro to gulp.

"W-Why…" Luffy barely stuttered out, catching the attention of the swordsman.

Staring at him, stood Zoro. -A _younger _Zoro.

One, that easily had two eyes.

* * *

**I'm sorry Luffy .3.**

**Though I think you might see the repeating pattern by now.**

**So yeah. xD I personally loved writing Law because his personality is hilarious and sadistic. I find him so laid back xD. **

**Or that just might be my opinion. *LooksawaylikeIhave_totally_nothingtodowithit***

**OH MEH. I only literally just realized this was a time!Travel FF...Yep. xD.**

**SO MOST OF THE _POINTLESS_ STUFF *well it's not pointless, but you hopefully get what I mean xD* IS OUT OF THE WAY. Like Luffy explaining Law everything that happened. I didn't 'wanna write that, but felt like I had too xD.**

**And for what Law did to knock Luffy out: In his attack 'Room', he can alter nearly _anything_. So, in my mind...he can also teleport. xD In the game (Thankyou One Piece Wiki xD *choir*) he can use an attack called 'Emergency' to teleport, but not many people would recognize it and make sense of it. So, instead, I used 'Room'. After he teleported instantly, he knocked Luffy out.**

**Kay. xD?**

**Replies to Reviews:**

**-Frostheart D. Blaize: Thanks! I'm glad you find this story awesome! *Q*. I hope you enjoy this update! **

**-scatteredPhilosopher: xD Well I'm glad 'bout that ;D. That's re-assuring at least, though I was trying to get Luffy to be as 'normal' as possible. So that's why he reacted to Chopper and Brook like that xD. The new chapter is here!I hope you enjoyed it! **

**-The voice of all things: Thanks! I think the idea itself is confusing, but hopefully it made sense xD. And Muahaha ;D I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**-teengens: Oh, thanks! I'm _really _glad someone finds this story as exciting as you do, 'cause I feel like it has such a interesting storyline ahead. (ThoughnoonecantellthatbutmebutSHH;D) HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER Z(.3.)Z I hope you enjoyed it! **

**-yukiko hyuga-chan: xD. Yeahhhh. That's totally my fault, and this chapter probably didn't help with that confusion o3o. I have updated! I hope you enjoyed this chapter :'3**

**-nani-onigiri: Thankyou! Muahaahah ;D That's a secret. For now anyway. ;D. Well, he still _is _Luffy, memories or not, but he has to be OOC 'cause Luffy is only Luffy by his memories. Did that even make sense? xD. I'm here! o3o And I'm here with a new chapter! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**-ichigo1508: Thanks! And the next update is here! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**-Cbatologin: I have updated!I hope you enjoyed it!**

***collapses* **

**Don't go mad if most of those replies didn't make sense o3o. It's early in the morning, and I haven't slept -one- bit .3. *eye twitches* So yeah. Words tend to mash together when you get no sleep xD.**

**Thank you to all the reviews, I appreciate every one of them...They honestly make writing these stories worth it ;D **

**So until next month xD.**

**That's all folks ;3**

**-aslMeno**

**(P.S I know that Zoro isn't dressed in a kimono. Spare Luffy with your anger, he doesn't know xD)**


End file.
